This invention relates generally to the art of decorating, and more particularly to a decorative headboard, pillow shams and an invertible comforter for a conventional bed.
There has been much prior art associated with bedroom decorations and particularly the decorations associated with headboards. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,891 to Katzoff discloses a changeable headboard which comprises in essence a rigid headboard having a wooden backing member which in turn connects to a sleeve-like structure for enveloping a conventional headboard assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,506 to Fridolph discloses a headboard frame assembly with a changeable decorative partition in the center section thereof, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,537 to Wallace, et al discloses a similar headboard assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 571,168 to Jones, U.S. Pat. No. 264,758 to Richardson, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,725 to Tambascio disclose other decorative headboards.